Together at Last
by All Canadian Gurl
Summary: This is a HarryHermione fic. It is basically about how they get together in their Seventh year and how their relationship progresses throughtout their Seventh year and further on. Warning. Attempted suicide in Chapter 6.
1. The realization

Hey guys. How are you all. This is a Harry/Hermione fic. Basically it is about their Seventh year at Hogwarts since the middle of Decembe and beyond. It depends on how far I decide to go. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I own nada. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: The realization  
  
-------------Hermione's POV-------------  
  
I watch him. I watch him everyday. I wonder if he notices. I don't think so. I know I'm in love with him but I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same. But how do I tell him? I'm in love with Harry Potter, my best friend! I don't want to ruin our friendship. But if I don't tell him I'll burst. I know Ron notices. I've seen Ron look at me in realization and wonder. He notices that I look at Harry different. He sees the love in my eyes that I have for Harry and only Harry. I know he does cause Ron told me he sees it. I wish Harry could see it. See it, so that I won't have to tell him, and he'll just know. But honestly, the Savior of the Wizarding world can be so dense sometimes. I sometimes wonder why he chose me, Hermione Granger as a friend. There are hundreds of people he could have chose to be his best friend. But he chose me. And I'm glad.  
  
-------------Harry's POV-------------  
  
I love her. I love her more then anything in the world. But does she notice? No. Ron tells me she loves me back, but that can't be true, can it? I don't want to risk our friendship. I don't know if I could stand it if I lost her friendship once she finds out how I feel. To her I am just one of her 2 best friends. She's so smart, gorgeous and just plain Hermione. But I wouldn't change a thing about her. Not even if you offered me the world. I love the way she smiles, I love the way she laughs, I even love the looks she gives us when she knows we haven't done our homework. I wish she could love me. Just a fraction of how much I love her. But could it ever be? I doubt it. I just want her to be happy. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. Or at least I try to be. I don't think I'll ever be totally happy unless I have her. And the chances of that our zero to none.  
  
-------------Narrator's POV-------------  
  
It was a day like any other day and Harry got up extra early so that he could get in a little flying practice before breakfast. He walked outside at a fast pace and saw someone sitting on the Quiddich stands. He was wondering why someone would be sitting on the stands this early in the morning. He glanced up and realized it was 'Mione. He started to walk up to her, and since it was almost Christmas the weather was cold.  
  
"What are you doing out here in the cold 'Mione?" Harry asked his best friend and sat down beside her.  
  
"Just thinking," she answered and looked into Harry's eyes, "One might ask you the same thing, though,"  
  
Harry held up his broom, "I'm going to fly for a while," and he started to walk back down the stairs shooting her one of his goofy grins.  
  
"Just be careful," Hermione called to him.  
  
"I'll be okay," Harry answered as he got on his broom. "No worries,"  
  
Harry flew up into the air, aware that Hermione was watching his every move. He flew around for a bit. When he glanced down, he saw Malfoy and his cronies coming this direction. He swooped lower and warned Hermione. She was staying hidden.  
  
Harry then focused his attention on Malfoy. A little too late though. He saw a snowball just inches in front of him and it hit him square in the face, sending his broom into a dive, and by the time he realized what was happening it was too late and he crashed into the ground. He heard Hermione running to him.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you okay?" Hermione kneeled on the ground. Harry was awake but in too much pain to open his eyes, "You have to wake up, Harry, please, I love you, Harry."  
  
It took Harry a few minutes to open his eyes. A relieved smile broke across Hermione's face when they opened, "Come on Harry, we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione helped him up and supported him to the infirmary.  
  
When he got to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey examined him and said he could go to class but he had to eat his breakfast here.  
  
While Harry was eating his breakfast, Hermione came back in. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Harry reassured her, "A little sore, but I'll live." he paused. "Did you mean it?"  
  
"Did I mean what?" Hermione asked, her throat going dry.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I love you Harry,"  
  
"As more then a friend?" Harry looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes..." she stammered as she turned to go. "I'm sorry Harry."  
  
Harry grabbed onto Hermione's hand "sorry for what?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Sorry for loving you, I know this will ruin our friendship."  
  
Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's wrist, massaging her hand. "Why would it ruin our friendship?"  
  
"Because now that you know, it's going to be awkward between us."  
  
Harry got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not if I love you too," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"You love me," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes," Harry turned Hermione around and looked directly in her eyes, "Very much." he wiped a single tear that had escaped off her cheek.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione buried her head into his shoulder. "You'll never believe how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."  
  
"Probably as long as I have been waiting for those same words," He turned her head to look in his eyes again. "Because I have been waiting to hear you say those words for a long time." He paused for a second. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course, that's another thing that I have been hoping for, for a long time!"  
  
"Me too," Harry whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
When they broke apart, Hermione was the first to speak "We need to go to class." She took Harry's hand in her own and walked out of the infirmary. Harry knew that he would be able to stop a thousand Dementors with his patronus now. Because hearing Hermione say those words, was the happiest moment in the world.  
  
Okay guys. Here is chapter 1. What do you think? I'm going to be updating two stories now. Oh well. I'll make sure to update soon. In the meantime please review. Tell me what you think. 


	2. The Start of a Beautiful Relationship

Hey guys. Here is chapter 2. I hope you like chapter 1. Thank you to DramaQn621 for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story. Well here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: The Start of a Beautiful relationship  
  
They were late for class. Potions class. Snape minused 40 points from Gryffindor when they walked in. But for once Hermione didn't care that she was late. She was just happy. She figured that it was worth being late. Everybody stared at them when they walked in. They went and sat down in their normal place at the back of the room where Ron was already sitting. How Ron and Harry managed to get inot NEWT Potions, they would never know.  
  
They sat down still holding hands. Ron gave them a confused look. Then realization set in and he gave them an understanding and happy look. By the time the middle of lunch came about, the whole school knew about Hermione Granger being late for a class. And who you could see Harry Potter holding hands with. Half the girls were looking at Hermione with envy.  
  
The days past by and soon the sign-up list of who would be leaving for Christmas came up.  
  
"Your both coming home with me right guys?" Hermione asked them as she added her name to the list. "Usually we're at the Burrow, so I thought that we could spend Christmas with my family this year. Since it's the last year I'll be at home before I leave home permantly, my parents want me to send it with them."  
  
"Leave home permantly?" Harry asked her with wonder.  
  
"While I'm coming to live in the wizarding world. I'll be moving out of my parents home and finding an apartment or something."  
  
"Well count me in love," Harry said adding his name to the list, "I can't wait to see your parents again." Hermione blushed at the endearment.  
  
"Me too," Ron said adding his name as well. "We've never been to your house before, and it will be fun!"  
  
"While you are not bringing any of Fred and George's pranks if thats what you are thinking, Ronald Weasley," Hermione scolded him, "My parents will not know what they are and probably freak out."  
  
"But 'Mione..." Ron protested.  
  
"No!" she glared at him, "And that's final!" she walked off.  
  
"Harry, could you talk to her? I'll only bring a few..."  
  
"No, Ron," Harry told him as they walked over to wher Hermione was sitting, "I think Hermione's right, it might scare her parents."  
  
Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione at the table. Ron was grumbling to himself.  
  
"Oh, stop your grumbling Ron," Hermione looked at him, "It's only for 2 weeks. Surely you can live without playing pranks for 2 weeks."  
  
"Easy for you to say. I've never gone 2 weeks in my whole life without playing pranks. If you had Fred and George as brothers you would understand, and I need to do them proud. I'd rather end up like them, then end up like Percy, and I need to make them proud."  
  
"Yeah, while only you, me and Harry are going to be there. You won't have anyone to impress." Hermione retorted.  
  
"All right," Ron relented reluctantly.  
  
Hermione pulled out her Potions book and text. "Just Potions left." Ron and Harry both groaned.  
  
"We have to do it sometime, and we might as well do it now and get it over with." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"10 inches on the use of Essence of Murlap in Potions. That shouldn't be too difficult." Hermione got out a fresh piece of parchment. She looked in her bag and frowned.  
  
Harry glanced up from his parchment to see her frowning. "What's the matter 'Mione?"  
  
"Nothing," she continued to look through her bag. "I just can't find my quill."  
  
"Here," Harry picked up an extra quill sitting on the table, "Use one of mine,"  
  
"Thank you Harry," she took the quill from him. She frowned again. "I just wish that I knew what I did with mine."  
  
"It'll turn up 'Mione," Ron told her glancing up from his paper. "It's just a quill."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
They worked silently for half an hour. Then Hermione began to put away her Potions stuff. "How do you do that?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Do what?" she asked him back.  
  
"Finish so fast?"  
  
"Just a talent I think,"  
  
"I'm beginning to learn you have many talents Hermione Granger,"  
  
"Done," Ron snapped his Potions book shut. "I'm going to get some shut eye." Ron picked up his stuff and shoved it into his bag then started towards the Dormitory.  
  
"Night Ron," Harry told his best friend. He then turned his attention back to his girlfriend.  
  
"So what are these many talents I have Mr. Potter?"  
  
"While first of all, you're beautiful, sexy, and you have the most beautiful smile." he pulled her towards him. Hermione obliged and sat on his lap. "You're very smart, a gorgeous voice, a terrible dancer, and a great kisser." he smiled then he turned and kissed her.  
  
"Well thank you Mr.Potter,"  
  
"Not to mention you have a great personality." He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"We should get some sleep."  
  
"That's probably a good idea." They picked up their stuff and headed for their rooms. They were head boy and head girl so they had their own rooms. But since they started dating, they slept in the same bed. (No, nothing naughty happens there, they are waiting until they get married.) Hermione went into the washroom and changed into her nightgown while Harry slipped out of his clothes and into his pajama bottoms, then laid down on the bed.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," Harry said when Hermione came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey yourself," she said as she climbed into bed beside him.  
  
Harry quickly pulled her to him and kissed her neck. "Sweet dreams, I love you 'Mione."  
  
"I love you too Harry,"  
  
Then they fell asleep contentedly in one anothers arms.  
  
Okay guys. There is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and tell me what you think. Bye guys. I'll update soon. But please Review. 


	3. Home for the holidays

Hey guys. I was going to update yesterday but I was just too busy. I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now. Anyway, this is chapter 3. Thank you dancerchic, PnutPotter437 and DramaQn621 for reviewing. I really appreciate your imput. While here is chapter 3 enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3: Home for the Holidays.  
  
Morning came much too soon for Harry's liking. At 7:00 sharp Hermione opened the shades.  
  
"Mione!" Harry groaned, "Could you shut that window please?"  
  
"No," Hermione walked over to him and shook him slightly, "It's time to get up."  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked groggily.  
  
"7:00," Hermione whispered as Harry slowly began to open his eyes, "I've already had my shower, it's time you had yours."  
  
"Alright!" Harry got up and walked slowly to the bathroom. The water woke him up. He had a long shower and changed into his robes. Shined his head boy badge and pinned it on.  
  
"About time!" Hermione told him when he walked out of the washroom, "15 minutes 'til breakfast."  
  
"I'm coming," Harry called as she started walking down the stairs. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs she was standing there with Ron and tapping her foot. "I'm here alright?!"  
  
"Honestly," Ron commented, "You guys are starting to act like an old married couple." He laughed out loud.  
  
They all laughed. Harry took Hermione's hand as they started to walk towards the entrance hall.  
  
"I can't wait 'til tomorrow," Hermione stated, "Going home for Christmas! It's going to be so fun!"  
  
"Yeah, can't wait," Ron replied sarcasticly. "No pranks for 2 weeks. This is torture."  
  
Hermione ignored him, "Your excited right Harry?"  
  
"Of course 'Mione." Harry answered, "I can't wait to see your parents again."  
  
"Me neither," Hermione told him, "I just hope that Crookshanks is good. Whenever I bring him home for the summer holidays, he tneds to attack the rooms." she giggled. "I'm actually thinking of borrowing a few garden knomes from the Burrow. He loves chasing them!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure my mom wouldn't mind." Ron laughed, "Those things drive her up the wall."  
  
"I think you might get a few stares from the neighbors though," Harry laughed, "They might think that one of your plastic knomes have come to life."  
  
Hermione grinned then her face got all serious as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "The ministry would have a very interesting time trying to sort that mess out though."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry dug into his breakfast.  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty well. None of their teachers gave them homework because of the holidays. And they didn't have Potions so they didn't have to deal with Snape.  
  
"'Mione," Harry questioned her later in bed that night, "Do you parents know about us?"  
  
"No. Because I haven't been able to send them a letter. Because I would have to go to muggle London. They hate owls in their house all the time. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," Harry sighed, "They're picking us up tomorrow?"  
  
"No, love, we're driving my car, it's at the train station."  
  
"Love, do your parents know that we are coming?"  
  
"No, I wanted to surprise them. I haven't been home for a holiday in ages. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."  
  
"We should get some sleep." he whispered, "We have to be up early tomorrow. Night Hermione, love you."  
  
"Love you too Harry."  
  
At 6:36 am Hermione came iin and dragged Harry out of bed. Harry groaned as she pushed him towards the bathroom door. He just stood their for a second contemplating something. "'Mione, how do you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?" she asked him as she continued to bustle about the room.  
  
"Wake up so early and still be as chipper as a church mouse?"  
  
"Another one of Hermione Granger's hidden talents." Hermione told him smiling, "Now go have a shower."  
  
Harry smiled for a moment then closed the bathroom door. He went into the shower and waited for the water to wake him up. He then quickly washed himself and dried off. Realising he had forgotten to bring a robe into the washroom, he walked out of the room in jeans and a muscle shirt. "Love, can you toss me a robe?" he asked her, because Hermione was packing their stuff. Without looking up she tossed him a robe.  
  
"We have half an hour." she told him as she closed her trunk. "Our trunks are packed. I think Ron's is too. I got him up early this morning. The house elfs are coming at 7:55 to pick them up. We just have enough time to grab breakfast before the carriages come." she took Harry's hand and started down the stairs. Harry paused.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Don't I even get a good morning kiss?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good morning sweetheart," she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "No can we go?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes," he smiled.  
  
They walked into the common room and immediately saw Ron sitting in a chair next to the portrait hole.  
  
He got up when he saw them approaching. "It's about time you got here," he said when they joined him and walked out of the portrait hole. "I've been sitting here since 7:15 since Hermione got me up at 6:30 sharp."  
  
"Yeah, while Harry wasn't even out of the shower 'til 7:25. I swear he takes forever in the shower."  
  
"Not always," Harry defended himself. "Only when I need to fully wake up after being dragged out of bed by my beautiful girlfriend at 6:30 am."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," Hermione told him with a smile, "Your live through it love. It didn't kill you did it?"  
  
"No," Harry grumbled as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and all three began to fill their plates with food.  
  
10 minutes later they had all eaten their fill. They headed down to where kids were getting in the carriages. Hermione grabbed a carriage and they got in and started off down the road.  
  
When they boarded the Hogwarts express they grabbed a compartment and were soon joined by Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny.  
  
Ron surprised Ginny when she heard that he was going home with Hermione for Christmas. "Mom knows about this right?" was all Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," Ron told her, "I sent mom an owl asking her if it was fine to go to Hermione's for Christmas and she replied and told me that she didn't see it as a problem."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They talked for a while. But soon it all went quiet. It was a typical scene. Luna was reading the Quibbler again. Ginny and Neville were talking quietly. Ron was looking out the window, obviously deep in thought, Hermine was reading and Harry was asleep on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
A while later when the Hogwart's Express was pulling into the staion Hermione woke Harry up so they could get off the train, "Come love," she whispered, "The Trains stopping."  
  
A slowly waking Harry Potter walked out of the train after they had all gathered there trunks. They carefully walked through the barrier between platform 9 3/4 and the rest of the train station.  
  
"Where's your car love," Harry asked her.  
  
"Just up there." Hermione said as they walked.  
  
The arrived at Hermione's car and loaded up all of their stuff. Their was not chat as they drove to Hermione's parents house. When they got there Hermione knocked on the door.  
  
Hermione's mother answered the door and looked at Hermione with surprise and Happiness. It was going to be an interesting two weeks.  
  
Okay guys that was chapter 3. I was also going to type out chapter 8 for my other story but it is 1:00 am and my mom is going to kick me off the computer in a few. I'll try to update my other story 2 chapter tomorrow. I'll see how it goes. Anyway, review. Love ya lots guys. 


	4. A wizard they haven't seen for a while s...

Hey guys. How you all doing? This chapter is about the first little while that Harry, Ron and Hermione spend at the Weasley's. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 4: A wizard they haven't seen for a while show's himself unwillingly  
  
"Hermione!" her mother squeeled and hugged her daugher. She was still in her curlers.  
  
"Mom!" Hermione replied just as enthusiasticly and hugged her. "You remember Ron," she indicated Ron, "And my boyfriend Harry."  
  
"Your dating!?" her mother asked them. Hermione nodded. "That's great! I always knew that you would get together! Let's go int othe house! We'll get your dad to bring your trunks in later."  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand as Mrs. Granger took them into the living room still chattering away, "Are you guys tired? Ron your room will be the last door down the hall to your right. And Harry, you will be staying in Hermione's room with her correct?"  
  
"Not if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Harry told her.  
  
"No, go ahead dear. If it is fine with Hermione. It is more then alright with us. We trust our daughter."  
  
"Okay." Harry decided not to argue since he wanted to stay with Hermione and she wasn't protesting either, so it would be okay.  
  
Ron went to his room to lie down. Harry laid down as well and fell asleep but Hermione was still sitting at her desk when he woke up from his nap. "What's up love?" Harry asked her as he crossed the room and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I wrote this poem. Read it. Tell me what you think." She said without looking up and handing him the piece of paper. (lyrics belong to Michael W. Smith and Wayne Kirkpatrick.)  
  
Harry took the poem and crossed the room to sit in a chair and read:  
  
"The Other Side of me"  
  
by Hemione Granger  
  
Dedicated to Harry Potter  
  
If they were to write about  
  
The story of my life  
  
They would have to mention you  
  
With every page they'd write  
  
There's another side to every story told.  
  
If I were the ocean  
  
You would be the shore  
  
One without the other one  
  
Would be needing something more  
  
We are the shadow and the light  
  
Always love me  
  
Never leave me now  
  
Now you are the other side of me  
  
I have known the emptiness  
  
Of feeling out of touch  
  
And living life without you here  
  
Would be living half as much  
  
'Cause I've a need that only you can fill  
  
If love was mathematical  
  
You'd understand the sum  
  
To the hearts equation  
  
Where one and one makes one  
  
And lonely equals me minus you.  
  
Always love me  
  
Never leave me now  
  
Now you are the other side of me  
  
Always love me  
  
Never leave me now  
  
Now you are the other side of me  
  
Harry set down the poem on the coffee table and hugged 'Mione from the back. "That was beautiful 'Mione," he whispered.  
  
"I meant every word Harry." she turned to look at him.  
  
"I know you did love and it was beautiful." Harry quickly swept down and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.  
  
Hermione stole a glance at the clock. "We have 15 minutes until supper. We should get dressed." Harry just stared at her.  
  
"Can I wear my robes," he asked her. "I feel exposed without them now. I don't like being without them."  
  
"Of course not!" Hemone looked horrified at the thought. "My parents would freak. The like wizards and everything." Hermione continued as she caught the look on Harry's face. "They would just rather that we wore muggle clothes while we are here. "  
  
"Alright." Harry said knowing that he had been defeated. He went and put on jeans and a t-shirt from his trunk and Hermione also dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and they went to supper. Ron was already sitting down at the table.  
  
"You go sit with Ron." Hermione told him. "I'm going to go help my mother finish supper." She hurried towards the kitchen where her mother was just finishing up supper.  
  
A second later he heard Hermione's mother scream from in the kitchen. Instinctively Harry took his wand and ran ran towards the kitchen with it raised.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked Hemione and her mother as he stepped into the kitchen. Ron following him in with his wand raised.  
  
"A rat." Hermione's mother screamed again. Ron stared at her for a second then bent down and picked up the rat that sat trembling in the corner. Picking it up he stroked it and it immediately calmed down and settled into his hand. Ron inspected it with a quick look, then turned to Harry and said "This is no ordinary rat."  
  
"What do you mean it's not an ordinary rat, Ron," Hermione was now shaking violently and Harry attempted to comfort her. "Is it magical?" Harry said comforting her.  
  
"This isn't a rat at all. Well he kind of is."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide, knowing full well what Ron meant now.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying Ron?" Harry asked him. "Is this...."  
  
Ron nodded his answer. "This is no rat. This is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered  
  
Ron nodded, "I know Scabbers when I see him." Ron was about to use his wand to reveal Peter Pettigrew when Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Wait," Harry told him. "We should keep him in a container and I'll apparate to the ministry.. Be back in 5." and Harry disappeared with a loud crack. At this Hermione's mothe fainted. Hermione went to try to revive her. Ron stuffed Scabbers in an empty spaghetti sause jar sitting on the counter and waited impatiently for Harry to return. Hermione in the meantime had awakened her mother and taken her to lie down in her bedroom.  
  
Okay guys. What do you think. That chapter wasn't too bad was it. I was sitting there looking at the paper today just wondering what to write and that just kind of came to me. I hope you liked it. And please review. 


	5. What's the Matter?

Okay guys. Here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to DramaQn621, dancerchic, scorpio-1983 and BlueGirl 90 for reviewing chapter 4. Here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. I'm going to try to update as much as possible this weekend because I am not going to be here all next week and I want to update as much as possible. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, except for the plot: the plot belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 5: What's the matter?  
  
Meanwhile at the Ministy:  
  
Harry Potter appeared with a loud crach next to the auror's office, in the Ministry of Magic building. The Secratary Mrs. Dalamor jumped when he apparated in. "I wish you would stop doing that Mr.Potter."  
  
"I'll try," Harry rolled his eyes at the older witch. "Is Tonks in?"  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Dalamor told him. "She's in her office."  
  
"Thank you." Harry turned and walked down a long hallway to a doorthat read N. Tonks. He knocked and heard her cheerful "Come in," from behind the door.  
  
He opened it and walked in. Tonks was sitting at her desk looking over some papers on her desk when he came in. She looked up at him. "Great to see you Harry!" she put down her quill, "Please take a seat."  
  
"Hello Nymphadora." Harry said as he sat down in the chair opposite her desk. (Harry insisted on calling Tonks her given name. He thinks it is more appropriate.)  
  
"I would wish that you stop calling me Nymphadora." Tonks said "But since you insist on it so much I suppose I can tolerate it. Would you care for some tea?"  
  
"No thank you. I can't stay long. I just have a problem that you might be able to help me with."  
  
"What's the problem? And how can I help fix it?"  
  
"I need an auror or two to come to Miss Hermione Grangers house as soon as one is available."  
  
Tonks looked flabberghasted "What's wrong Harry?"   
  
Harry then proceeded to tell the story of what had happened. "And Ron is sure that it is Scabbers. Petter Pettigrew's animigus form."  
  
"I'll have two of my auror's come and check it out ASAP." Tonks answered him as he started towards the door to her office.  
  
"Bye Nymphadora." Harry told her when he was halfway out the door.  
  
"Bye Harry, See you soon." And with that Harry shut the door. He walked down the hallway and into the main office where he apparated with a loud crach scaring Mrs. Dalamor again. And within a second he was in Hermione's kitchen where she was still sitting trying to comfort her mother. Ron was sitting on the kitchen counter and when he heard Harry enter he held up the jar with Scabbers in it.  
  
"Tonks is going to send to Auror's over as soon as possible to pick him up." Harry then turned to Hermione who's mother had just fainted again due to someone appearing in front of her.  
  
"Get some smelling salts Harry. They're in the cupboards above the stove." Hermione told him and Harry turned and got the smelling salts and handed Hermione the smelling salts. After getting them for her he sat down next to her and tried to help her revive her mother. At that moment they heard two loud cracks and Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were standing beside them.  
  
"So where is Peter Pettigrew?" Tonks asked Harry.  
  
"He's in here." Ron showed her the empty spaghetti sause container with the rat in it. Then handed her the jar. She nearly dropped it before she gave it to Kingsley because she is terrified of rats.  
  
"Tonks, you are hopeless," Kingsley told her "You go around chasing evil wizards for a living, and yet you are a afraid of rats?"  
  
"Yes," Nymphadora told him. "Well we should get going." she turned to Harry. "We will need you at the ministry about 8:00 tomorrow morning. We will need to ask you a few questions and would like you to be there when they question Petter Pettigrew."  
  
"Okay," Harry told them. And with that they apparated away with two loud cracks. Harry turned back to Hermione whose mother had woken up after those two cracks. He helped her up. "Are you okay Mrs. Granger?"  
  
"Yes," she said "I'll live, I'm just not used to it is all."  
  
"Yes, I know," Harry told her "I didn't mean for this to happen. It's just Peter Pettigrew is a very dangerous wizard and it probably wouldn't be good if we just let him sit around here in a jar."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry dear. I completely understand." Hermione's mother told him, although she was still deathly white. "Let's finish making supper Hermione. You two go back into the dining room. Your father should be home soon."  
  
"He's not here yet?" Hermione asked her mother.  
  
"No. Now go." Mrs. Granger went back to preparing supper and Hermione went to help her. Ron and Harry went back out into the dining room to wait for Mr.Granger to get home.   
  
They had probably been sitting there for about 2 minutes when they heard a knock on the door. "Can I get the door?" Harry called into the kitchen to Hermione.  
  
"Go ahead." Hermione told him.  
  
Harry went to answer the door and when he opened it there were two police officers standing there. "Is Mrs. Granger home?" they asked him.   
  
"Yes." Harry told them and asked them to come in. "She's in the kitchen. I'll go get her." Harry went off to go get Mrs. Granger from the kitchen and brought her out with Hermione and led them to the cops.  
  
"We need to talk to you alone, Mrs. Granger." they told her.  
  
"Can my daughter come?" Mrs. Granger asked him.  
  
"Yes." They led them to an empty room and two minutes later they heard two women crying hard from the other room.  
  
Hermione ran out of the room in tears. Harry caught her and hugged her tight. And she just continued to sob hard into Harry's chest. "What's the matter 'Mione?" Harry asked her it. When she didn't answer him, he whispered, "It'll be okay 'Mione, whatever it is, it will be okay. I'm here for you. I love you 'Mione."  
  
What's happened that has made Hermione so upset? Cliffie. I am so evil. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Hermione's Attempted Suicide

Hey guys. Here is chapter 6. Sorry it has been so long but I have been at camp so I haven't been able to update. Thank you to Andrea and DramaQn621 for reviewing. I love you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Cause if it belonged to me I wouldn't be sitting here writing these I would be working on my 6th and 7th Harry Potter Books.  
  
Chapter 6: Hermione's suicide attempt   
  
Harry just stood there and continued to hold her as she sobbed into his chest. It took a while but she finally calmed down a little bit. He took her and laid her down on there bed. She awoke about an hour later.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione?"  
  
"It's.... It's my father..." she said almost in tears again.  
  
"What about your father 'Mione?"  
  
"He's... he's... dead." And she promptly burst into tears.  
  
"Oh My God!" Harry said as he started to hold Hermione again.  
  
"Can you leave me alone for a while Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Of course 'Mione...." he trailed off and laid a kiss on her forhead as he left the room.  
  
Harry went out into the living room. Hermione's mother had went down to the police station. Harry was left alone to think because Ron had decided he should go and leave them in peace. Harry was scared. He had yet to know how Hermione's father had died and somehow he had a feeling it wasn't an accident. It was something that Voldermort made look like an accident.  
  
'How come everyone I love gets hurt?' Harry asked himself as he sat on the couch. 'Damn Voldermort! Damn being the boy-who-lived! Why me? Why did he have to choose me? Why didn't he just die when that curse bounced back onto him. Then I could have a normal life and would not have to put up with anything here. I would be normal. Not the boy who lived. Just normal.' Harry continued to think about these things and how his life could have been if Voldermort had not come after his parents that fateful night. He had no idea what kind of thoughts were going through Hermione's head but he should have realised it when she put strong locking and silencing spells on her door. Unfortunately he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to think about that.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione sat on her bed thinking. She was upset. The police told her it was a car accident that had killed her father. But she wasn't so sure. She had this strong gut feeling that it had been Voldermort trying to hurt the people that Harry loved. Hermione did not blame Harry for this. She blamed herself. If she hadn't come home so unexpected her dad wouldn't have been leaving then and her mother would have gone to pick him up and things would have turned out okay. That was her thinking at the moment anyway. She knew Harry was probably blaming himself. The same way she was blaming herself. But she couldn't deal with it. The thought that she had killed her father was too overwhelming. She never regretted being friends or lovers with Harry Potter. Never once. Not even now. She just would have wished that Voldermort had never existed. She wished he had died when that curse rebounded upon him all of those years ago.  
  
She was dying inside. She only way one way out. The cowards way out. The way she was prepared to take. She wanted to die. She couldn't live without her father. She loved her father so much and didn't know how she could continue without him. So she was going to take drastic measures. The first thing she did was write a few letters.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I want you to know that this is not your fault. I just can't go on living without my father so I have to do this. I really don't want you to blame yourself for this. Cause I love you. I wish I was not such a coward. If I wasn't a coward I wouldn't be writing this letter right now. I hope you understand. My father was one of the most important things in the world to me. I, Hermione Granger in no way blame you for my fathers death. I blame Voldermort. I just can't stand to get hurt anymore. I can't stand to see you hurt. That's why I am ending now. I love you.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
She wrote a second letter. This one to her mother.  
  
Hi Mom,  
  
When you find this letter I will be dead. I can't stand living without dad. I know I should be here with you during your time of need cause I know that you are hurting inside too. But I am a coward. I am such a coward and I just can't take the pain in my life anymore. I in no way blame you for these feelings. You have given me everything. Life and your love. More then I could have ever asked you for. I thank you for being my mother and I thank you for loving me. I love you.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione.  
  
She finished writing these letters and she put them in evelopes and addressed them to Harry and her mother and set them on her desk. She then proceeded to put strong locking and silencing spells on her bedroom. She quickly walked to her private bathroom and took an unopened bottle of tylenol, two bottles of cough medicine(48 pills) and her left over bladder medication and went into her bedroom and poured them all out and shrunk them so she would be able to swallow them all at once. She got a big glass of water and drank down the pills and laid down on her bed. Within 20 minutes she was unconscious and her bodily functions started to shut down. It was about that time that Harry was going to get a glass of water from the kitchen and he had to go write passed Hermione's room to get there are realised that there were very strong locking and silencing spells on the door. It took him a few minutes but he finally got them down and when he entered he saw Hermione lying there and got really scared. He checked her pulse and there was faint one. He lifted her into his arms, took the letters and apparated to Hogwarts.  
  
It surprised madame Pomfrey half to death. What's the matter Mr. Potter?"  
  
"It's Hermione," Harry told her quickly as he laid Hermione onto a bed. "I think she attempted suicide."  
  
"Oh My God!" Poppy Pomfrey was bustling around ther room checking Hermione's pulse and administring a lot of potions. "Good thing you got her here in time. A little longer and we wouldn't have been able to save her." she finished administrating the potions and to Harry's relieve she was briething normally again. Just then Albus walked into the room.  
  
"I heard what happened Poppy," Albus said "Is she alright."  
  
"She'll be fine, thanx to Mr. Potter here."  
  
Albus turned to look at Harry. "What was it that possessed her to do this Harry?"  
  
"Her father just died." Harry said simply, taking Hermione's hand and rubbing it gently. "I just read the letters she wrote to me and her mother. She blames herself." Harry said silent tears running down his face.  
  
Just then a very tired looking Severus Snape wandered into the room. "What's going on here?" he asked as he noticed Harry in tears. "What's the matter Harry?"  
  
"She tried to commit suicide." Harry answered. (A/N. Harry and Severus became really good friends in there 6th year after Albus insisted that he continued Occlumency.)  
  
They all sat and stood in silence for a little while. Then Albus went back to his office. Severus said he had some potions he needed to finish working on. And Poppy said if Harry needed her she would be in her office. Eventually Harry fell asleep in the chair next to Hermione's bed, still holding her hand.  
  
Okay. How did you like that chapter? Was it good? It was kinda sad. I never thought of Hermione as the type to attempt suicide before. There have been several with Harry thinking about it and even a few with Ron attempting but I don't think many people put Hermione in that position because they don't think that she would ever do it. But I thought it would be a different and unique and sad experience. Hope you review. 


	7. Please Hermione wake up, Or, Harry we ne...

Okay guys. Here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for all the suspense.... I've been away for quite some time. I've been at camp and whatnot. But I'm back now. won't sign me in right now so I don't know when I will be able to update this chapter but it will be as soon as I can sign in to fanfiction. While maybe not that soon because I am going to be gone for another week. Sorry.  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own everything. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Except for the plot. That belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 7: Please Hermione wake up or Harry, we need to talk.  
  
The next day found Harry still in the hospital wing but instead of sitting by Hermione side he was pacing. He was praying to any supernatural being that would listen to him to let Hermione be all right. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it out of this alive. She had to. After a while of pacing back and forth in front of Hermione's bed he sat down and held onto her hand again. Talking to her lightly.  
"I don't understand you sometimes Hermione," he whispered. "I really don't. I never expected you to be the one to attemp suicide. I always thought it would be me because of all the pressures I have in this life.I thought it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge. Until I found you. You made my life complete. At some points in my life; even when we weren't together.... you were my only reason for living.. I don't know if I could live without you. And I have to live." Harry paused.  
"I have to live because everybody expects me to so that I can defeat Tom." he continued. "Everybody put so much pressure on my life and your the only want who didn't have expectations for me to live up to. You took me just as I am. And I love you and I thank you for doing that for me and understanding. I don't know how you could... I don't know how you could understand with such sincerity. And yet you did. You are the only one would could understand me with such sincerity. And I don't understand why. We are completely differnt you know. You grew up with a loving family. I grew up with an abusive one. I am wanted dead by the most powerful wizard of a century. I've never had a normal year at Hogwarts. It's always been terrible. And now we understand each other even more because we both know how it feels to lose someone that we are incredibly close too."  
Harry eyes welled up with tears. "When I lost Sirius, no one could understand. Or so I thought. You could understand and neither could Ron. Because neither of you had ever lost a family member. Until now. You lost your father. I lost Sirius. Sirius was like a father to me. So we both lost a father. And I think that brings us closer. Closer then we could have ever been had we not lost them. Not that I wanted them to die." Harry told her quickly "But I am trying to look at the bright side of there deaths(which is very small compared to the negative side). But it helps. It helps knowing I am not the only one and have someone to talk to who will understand my feelings. I thank you for being there. I thank you for loving me."  
Harry fell silent then. After quite some time. A new wave of tears threatened to fall. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. "You can't die Hermione. You just can't." Harry finished as he fell into a troubled sleep. He was scared. And when he was scared. He had nightmares. He was having nightmares and Hermione died in every single one of them and it would be a very long night. Even for him. And that thought scared him. What if one of these dreams came true. He didn't know what he would do if they did. He knew they were only dreams because it was not a Voldermort induced vision. But he still couldn't help himself from wondering.  
  
He woke up the next morning. Asleep in a bed he did not recognize. Slowly and unsurely he opened his eyes to find himself in a room that he did not recognize. He walked out of the room and into the parlor where he saw one Severus Snape engrosed in a book on the couch.  
"Sir?" Harry asked and Severus looked up from the book.  
"Ah, Harry," Severus smiled and put the book down. "Your awake."  
"Where am I sir?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
"Your in my chambers."  
"Why?"  
"Because the headmaster found you sleeping in the chair by miss Grangers bed and insisted that you be moved. Insisted that you be put in here. And there is a good reason for that."  
"And what would that be?" Harry asked.  
"I think you should sit down Harry." Severus answered. "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Okay. Do you like it? What does Severus have to talk to Harry about? Why will it be so shocking. Is it really important? All these questions and more will be answered soon. 


	8. Talking with Severus or You've got to be...

Okay guys. here is chapter 8. I'm impressed with myself. I'm just going to keep writing and writing until i can't write no more today. So i am hoping to have a few chapters at least updated today or as soon as fanfiction will let me on or when I get back. Depending on which is first. I also going to type out some chapters from my other stories. Here is chapter 8. Enjoy.  
  
Dislaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot. That is mine.  
  
Chapter 7: Talking with Severus orYou've got to be kidding!  
  
Harry quickly walked across the room and sat down on the couch next to Severus wondering what all of this was about.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Why is it so important that I stay down here with you?"  
"There's a very good explanation for that Harry. One that I was not aware of myself until I recieved a letter yesterday."  
"Okay...."  
"You probably want me to continue." Severus cleared his throat. "Now, where to begin. I think that you are going to find this as quite a shock." he paused then continued. "When me and your- James, Sirius, Peter and Remus started at Hogwarts we were known as the marauders. Yes I know it's shocking thinking I was one of the marauders." he said to the shocked looked on Harry's face. "We were good friends until the beginning of 7th year when Peter told them that I had joined Voldermort. Your fat- James and the rest of the maurders wanted nothing to do with me after then. That is when I became friends with your mother."  
"You were a maurader?" Harry asked bewildered.  
"Yes, now do you want to hear why you are here?"  
"Yes."  
"Then please refrain from interupting."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good,"Severus said. "Now as I was saying me and your mother became good friends around that time and started dating a few months later. We dated til just shortly after our seventh year. I proposed. She said yes." Harry was staring wide eyed at Snape. "We had all the preparation plans ready when I broke it off. James married your mother less then a week later. I was confused. Then I heard out that Lily was pregnant with James child."  
Severus paused. "I was angry to say the least. That James was getting that family that should have been mine. Anyway. Your mother left a letter in Albus' care to give to me at Christmas of the year before you turned 18." Severus took a deep breath. "It contained information that shocked me when I read it. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to all be a lie. But this was Lily we were talking about. She didn't lie. Especially about something so serious. It made me angry at first. Why would she keep something like this away from me? Why couldn't she tell me? Then I knew why. It was for protection. If Voldermort would have found out both Lily and me would have been dead long before. She explained it all in this letter."  
"So what was so important in this letter?" Harry asked, really curious now.  
"Lily informed me in this letter that at the age of 18 your body was going to be changing into its orginal form. She told me she had placed an adoption charm on you when you were born, to make you look like James until your 18th birthday when you were old enough to have all of this explained to you."  
"Are you saying.... that you're..." Harry stared wide eyed.  
"Yes Harry. I am your father. (I've been reading a lot of Harry being Snape's son fanfiction a lot so I thought I would add it in this story.)" Severus finished.  
The boy-who-lived fainted into his father's arms.  
  
What do you think? That's quite the turn to the story right? i've been reading a lot of Snape being Harry's father fanfiction lately and thought it would be cool to add into the story. What do you think? Please review. I know this was really short and so was my last chapter sorry. But I think these are where I needed to end the chapters. I hope you enjoy. I will try to have my next chapter up soon. 


	9. Harry Freaks out and Hermione wakes up

Okay guys. Here is chapter 9. I'm sorry I've been so long. I never meant to be this long. But I just got home from Calgary and then school started so I didn't really have a lot of time. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to J. K. Rowling. Thank you J. K. Rowling for making such wonderful characters for us to love. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 9: Harry freaks out and Hermione wakes up.  
  
Harry woke up a few hours later in the infirmary. He wondered for a second what he was doing in Severus' bed again. Then it hit him like a rock. To say the least Harry was enraged. He walked quickly and quietly out of the room when Se... No, his father was no where in sight. He needed to get back to Hermione, but before he made it up to the infirmary the headmaster caught him.  
"Hello, Harry," The twinkle like always in his eyes.  
"Hello headmaster." They continued down the hall.  
"Where are you headed?" "As if you didn't know."  
"Aww, of course," The Headmaster nodded and smiled. "To see Miss Granger." He turned his head towards Harry, "But first I would like you to come to my office," he paused "We have something we need to discuss."  
Harry hated those words. He knew exactly what they were going to talk about, and he didn't want to talk about it. He just nodded his head and continued to follow the headmaster down the hallway towards his office.  
"Please, Harry," Dumbledore asked as Harry entered his office door, "Sit down."  
Harry noticed that Severus was sitting in the seat beside the one Albus indicated. Without any emotion at all showing upon his face he walked and sat down quickly, not once looking at his father.  
"I suppose you know what we are doing here, right Harry?" Dumbledore said looking over his glasses right at Harry.  
"I believe so sir," Harry answered with venom in his voice clearly showing that he was still angry.  
"Don't be mad at him Harry," The headmaster told him.  
Harry jumped up at this being spoken and sent both other people in the room scowls that could rival Snape's. "Not be mad at him? How could I not be mad at him? He's my DAMN father. I grew up thinking that both of my parents are dead! DEAD! And then one day my world gets flipped upside down saying that my FATHER is a professor who hated me for the first 5 years he even knew me. He blamed me for what my father had done. And now you know what's funny?" Harry finished with sarcasm in his voice, "We find out he IS my father, so he must have hated me for something he had done! Isn't that funny? Hating someone for what yourself has done?"  
"Harry." Dumbledore spoke once again, "SIT DOWN!"  
Harry had never heard Dumbledore use that voice on anyone. It shocked him. It shocked him so much that he sat back down even when his plan was to run out of the room.  
"Now," Dumbledore said calmly. "I was thought to believe that you and Severus were good friends. Was I mistaken?"  
"No," Severus spoke up at this point.  
"Good, good," the headmaster spoke again. "Now you must take this calmly. Don't be mad at him Harry."  
"I'm not anymore," both Dumbledore and Harry's father looked shocked and kind of skeptical about this news. "You knew didn't you?" Harry looked pointedly at the headmaster.  
"I... I... I thought it was..." Albus was stuttering.(A/N. Isn't this great? Dumbledore really angry and stuttering in the same chapter. It was fun)  
"For the best." Harry interupted. "I just wonder now, how you ever thought that taking me away from the only person in my life who could have, who had a chance of loving me." Severus looked extremely shocked at this point. "Yes, loving me, loving me, as a son."  
Harry turned to his father. "Would you have taken me? Would you have taken me if you had known I was your son?"  
"Of course Harry."  
Harry turned back to the headmaster and abruptly stood up. "Do you see that sir? My father just told me he would have taken me in if he had known. I could have had a family. I could have had a father. I could have had someone who loved me. But then you decided it was 'best' for me to live with my sister's family. Even though I had a father." Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I trusted you. And you betrayed that trust headmaster. I can never forgive you for this." Harry then left the room and headed towards the infirmary.  
---Meanwhile in the Headmasters Office-  
"While Severus," the headmaster spoke once again. "That didn't go to well. He'll come around."  
Severus was furious. He quickly stood up. "You are the only one I ever trusted. I never once suspected you for knowing. I thought you would have told me if something as important as my son came about. But you couldn't tell me could you? You know, he may come around. But I can guarentee you Albus that I won't. And I'm a man of my word." Severus walked out of the headmaster's office- to go find his son.  
  
---The Infirmary-  
"Harry, Harry," the choked voice of Hermione Granger called. Madame Pomfrey hearing her special patient calling for Harry went over to her immediately. Administrated a whole bunch of potions. "Can I see Harry?" Hermione asked her.  
"Of course," Madame Pomfrey replied. "He never goes far. I'll find him." And she left the infirmary.  
  
---Seconds later outside the infirmary-  
Harry walked down the hall fuming and still thinking about what Dumbledore had said. When he heard his name being called from down the hall. Madame Pomfrey was standing there.  
Harry quickly hurried to her. "Is something wrong?"  
"No." Madame Pomfrey smiled. "She's awake."  
  
Okay guys. What do you think? I really liked it. I thought it was not a bad chapter. Please reveiw. 


	10. Hermione's Awake

Okay people. Here is chapter 10. Thanks to all that reviewed. My internet hasn't been working lately so I haven't been able to update. Sorry.  
  
Dislaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except the plot. That's mine.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
Harry quickly hurried to her. "Is something wrong?"  
"No." Madame Pomfrey smiled. "She's awake."  
  
Chapter 10: Hermione's Awake  
  
Harry ran the rest of the way to the infirmary absolutely excited to hear that Hermione was awake. "Hermione," he whispered as he sat beside her bed and grabbed hold of her hand.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered and smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll live. I'm just a little tired."  
  
"That's to be expected." Harry told her.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose,"  
  
"Listen, 'Mione," Harry looked her straight in the eye. "I know you just woke up and everything but..." Just at that moment Severus Snape walked into the room. Harry stopped talking abruptly.  
  
Severus watched as Harry suddenly stopped talking when he entered the room and he watched as his son interacted with the girl he obviously loved. He watched for a second and then turned to talk to Harry.  
  
"I just want you to know that I knew nothing of this. And if you want to talk about it you know where to find me." Severus swept off in a flurry of robes in his normal dramatic fashion.  
  
"What's that about Harry?" Hermione asked him with a look that said she was concerned.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Harry told her, "I don't want to think about it right now."  
  
"You can talk to me you know Harry." Hermione told him.  
  
"Have I ever kept anything from you 'Mione?" Harry asked her, "I just don't want to talk about it right now." he sighed. "I know it's so soon after you woke up but I want to know why you did it. Why did you attempt suicide? I always thought I would be the one to do it. I mean, I grew up with relatives that hate me. The whole wizarding world expects me to be their savior, I'm the target of the most evil wizard of our time. I always thought the pressure of all that would get to me and I would just end it. But why did you do it?" he stopped their.  
  
"I just couldn't take it anymore." Hermione told him, "No, I don't blame you," she told Harry. "I blame Voldemort. I never regretted it, not one second beinig friends with you or anything more Harry. I just felt that Voldemort was using me to get to you because he knows how much you care and he wants you to hurt. He doesn't who he hurts... as long as it gets to you and I didn't want to be that burden to you anymore."  
  
"Burden?" Harry told her, "You could never be a burden. I love you too much for that to ever happen. When I found you and the notes, I was dying inside. I didn't know what I would do if you didn't make it. Never a burden. It's not your fault that Voldemort chose me and killed my parents and I am famous because of it. None of this is anyone's fault, except Voldemort. I love you 'Mione."  
  
"I love you to Harry."  
  
Just then madame Pomfrey bustled into the room telling Harry he needed to get out so that her patient could rest. He left. His heart feeling consideribly lighter. And knowing he still had to talk to S... his father helped little. He didn't want to talk about it. He never wanted to even acknowledge it's presence. But that just wasn't an option. Harry told himself he might as well get it over with and go and talk to his father now before he got time to mull over and possibly get madder. He just couldn't believe Dumbledore. How could he keep something like this from them? Why did is always have to be him? Why didn't his mom tell them all of this earlier? Why couldn't he have known? Did his dad need to be protected because if Voldemort ever found out he would kill him in a second? They both needed to be protected he supposed. He thought about this and in too short a time he was in front of the entranceway to his father's chambers.  
  
He knocked on the door and got no answer so he opened it. There was no one there. So Harry decided to sit on the couch and wait for him to come back. He took a book off of the shelf and started to read. He was so engrossed in the book when 3 hours later his father came into the room he didn' hear anything until the groan. He turned his head to see his father slumped over on the ground moaning in pain. "He must have been at a death eater meeting."  
  
Harry quickly set down his book and ran to his father. "Are you okay dad?" It just came natural to call him his dad. Severus' face slowly lit up at this point.  
  
"Just, help me to the bed."  
  
Harry took his fathers arm and hoisted him up and helped him as he limped towards the bed. He set him down upon the bed and his father just collapsed.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"There are two potions in the top drawer of the desk. Get them."  
  
Harry quickly turned towards the study and went to get the potions and then returned them to his father.  
  
"Now, get Dumbledore."  
  
Harry didn't like that thought of going to see Dumbledore but he was going to get him for his father. He ran out of the room as quickly as his feet could carry him, to Dumbledore's office, said the password(Bubble gum) and went into his office without knocking.  
  
"Father needs to talk to you." Harry said and then swiftly walked out of the door again. Dumbledore quickly got up and followed suit to go and talk to Severus. Once they were back in Severus' chambers and sitting beside the man, Severus said two words that explained everything to everyone present.  
  
"He knows."  
  
Okay guys. There is chapter 10. You like? Or don't like? Tell me in your review. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon but my internet has been down for like a week and it is driving me insane. Anyway, I'll ttyl. 


	11. No more spying, or is Albus really evil?

Again, I said this in my last story. I'm sorry about the lack of updates. But I will try to continue to update as much as possible. I really like where this story is going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Last chapter(A long time ago, I know, I'm sorry):

Once they were back in Severus' chambers and sitting beside the man, Severus said two words that explained everything to everyone present.

"He knows."

Chapter 11: No more spying or is Albus really evil?

"He knows?" Albus asked "How?"

"He figured it out after he found out that Harry's my son."

"How the hell did he know that?" Harry jumped up and began walking around the room. "Who besides us knows this? I mean I haven't told anybody, I swear! What the hell is going on?"

"Well, I can tell you who told him," Severus replied "Although I won't be able to tell them how that person found out."

"Well who DAMN IT?" Harry bellowed.

"Calm down Harry." The headmaster replied calmly.

"I will not calm down, and who are you to tell me to calm down anyway? I mean you've betrayed my trust so many times, you are a manipulative meddling old fool who just doesn't know his place."

"Harry!" Severus said sternly. "Calm down!"

"You have absolutely no right to tell me to calm down either…." Harry bellowed.

Severus was up and in front of the boy within moments, and successfully cut him off. "I have every right, I'm your father! Calm down, now!" Severus got an extremely menacing look in his face. Harry glared but obeyingly sat down on the edge of the bed. "Who was it?" he asked calmly.

"Done with out little temper tantrum now are we?" Severus growled.

"Yes," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Good." Severus sat back down in his chair and said two words that had always made Harry's blood boil. "Draco Malfoy."

"I see." Albus answered as Harry sneered. "I fear he has betrayed us."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked the old man.

"He told me he was a spy…." Albus started.

"So you told him!" Harry burst out.

"Yes," Albus replied calmly "I didn't know it would turn out this way."

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you were on the side of the dark Lord Albus."

For a second, Albus got this look on his face and soon he was on the floor, struggling with some unknown force.

"What's going on dad?" Harry asked his father as he looked down in horror at the way the headmaster was acting.

"He's fighting off the imperious curse." Severus replied in his lecturing voice. Then realization hit him. "He's been under the imperious curse. That's how he found out. Albus has been under the imperious curse." Severus' face went deathly white, "Who the hell would be strong enough to put Albus Dumbledore under the imperious curse?"

Harry in the mean time tried to turn his head away from what was happening in front of him but was unable to turn his eyes away. Did Voldemort do this to his friend and mentor? How long had he been under the imperious curse? And how long had he been trying to fight off the imperious curse? This terrible event continued for another few minutes until Albus sat up.

"Albus?" Severus asked his friend cautiously.

"Malfoy! Lucious Malfoy!" Albus said angrily.

"What are you talking about headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Severus! I'm so sorry for everything that has happened." The headmaster turned to look at Severus. "Do you remember hearing when Lucious Malfoy escaped from Azkaban last week?"

"Yes." Severus replied with casual indifference.

"I ran into him the other day, although he didn't think I knew who he was. He put me under the imperious curse. I didn't want to tell Draco at school the other day, but I didn't have a choice!" Albus' face went back to it's normal calm as he continued. "But we will have to be very careful from now on. You're a wanted man in deatheater ranks now. You won't be able to leave the school. I should go calm down now."

"I'll take Harry Potter now," came a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Lucious Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Like hell you will." Severus' instincts kicked in and his only goal in mind was to protect his son, he walked up and stepped in front of his son, "You touch my son and die. How in the world did you even think you had even the slightest chance at pulling this off?"

"I just figured that our resident hero and the boy-who-thinks-he-can-beat-Voldemort, had better come with me if he doesn't want his girlfriend dead."

That's the end of that chapter. What do you think? Did you like it? Please review, and again, I'm sorry about the wait.


End file.
